Night of Broken Glass
by Mystic Aurora
Summary: Omi lives the events of World War II through a dream and soon, he starts to doubt his life and his position at Weiss. (I suck at summaries)


A/N: I. Suck. At summaries. So I thank all of you who gave my story a chance, because I know that it probably didn't sound very interesting at first. This mainly takes place in the time of Hitler, though the beginning is set briefly in the present time. It is rated becauseThe first chapter is a little long, but that's by my standards, so I don't know about you. You might find it short but whatever. ^_^ R and R, please. Flames allowed, because I need something to keep me warm without putting it on my electric bill.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or anything related to it besides this story, which I am not making a profit out of. This story is rated for sensitive subjects including but not restricted to religion and violence.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Omi? Omi!"  
  
A copper-haired boy was shaking the kitten impatiently by the shoulders. "Omi, are you even listening to me? I don't get what the teacher meant by list the incomes in every 'd' cell!" Omi kept on ignoring his classmate's plea for help and kept his face looking straight at the glowing screen. Irritated sighs and ahem's breezed past a deaf ear, until finally, he resorted to jabbing a finger in Omi's neck. The result was expected.  
  
"OW!" He jerked his head toward his assaulter. In the state of shock, Omi didn't bother being nice. "Shinji, what was that for!"  
  
"You were asleep!" he said, over the hum of the computers, "I need your help on this graphing assignment. What did Mr. Ogawa mean by list the incomes in--" He stopped when Omi held up a hand. *Shinji, you really are an idiot...* "In the 'd' column," Omi said calmly, "type the information in every cell block. That's all there is to it," he said blearily.  
  
"So I type all of the numbers in every cell? Why would Ogawa want us to do that?"  
  
Blank sapphires stared back unbelievingly at him. "Ask Chihiro," Omi said as he rested his forehead on open palms. Incompetent fool. Pushing the awkward moment aside, he thought back on what Shinji said about him being asleep. *That's the third time that's happened,* he said to himself, *I can't keep abusing myself like this.* Flashbacks of the mission he'd taken the other night played briefly in his memory. Throughout the whole thing, he had been running strenuously and it didn't help that his target seemed to be a human cheetah. The mission finally ended at two in the morning.  
  
There were bags under his eyes. And his assignment for class wasn't done. Therefore, he would look ten years his senior and get a dent in his grades. His mind settled back on his work all of a sudden. "So, I got the incomes done and now I need to-"  
  
RIIIIIING  
  
Omi went into a frenzied state as he tried to log out and do everything else all at once. *I didn't hear the five minute bell!* Omi mentally kicked himself at getting lost in his own reverie. *Now I'm going to be late for history!* In the rush to gather his books, he dropped them and with anguish, bent down to pick them up again. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and scooped the books up into his arms, sprinting out the door.  
  
He didn't stop by his locker and ran faster still when the hallway began to clear. The burden he was carrying made his back ache and as much as he wanted to slow down, he couldn't. History was not the subject to be late for. So of course, relief washed over him when the familiar door appeared in front of him. Omi stepped in the classroom and flung himself in his seat.  
  
The bell shrieked once more, telling that he wasn't tardy. He sighed heavily and opened his book to the page number indicated on the blackboard. Omi looked at the page heading and saw that it read "The Holocaust" in bold, black letters. His eyebrow rose at the subject. He had learned a few things about it when he was younger, but no real details. His curiosity grew.  
  
Miss Kurosaki walked into the room with her portfolio clutched in her hand. Omi could still not get over the fact the she looked a lot like Manx, only that she had straight black hair. She stood in front of her desk with an intimidating stance and opened her folder, taking out a few papers. "Alright class. If you read the board, you would have already opened your books. Today, you will read about this and later on we will do more with this unit. For the whole period, you should be reading and not doing anything else," she said while she put everything away. "Take your time to absorb the material as much as you can."  
  
Everyone began to scan the chapter over. History wasn't the most engaging subject and assumption was that all history was boring; therefore, reading material was often only skimmed over. Omi had to agree with everyone on that part, but for some reason, the Holocaust seemed unusually magnetizing.  
  
Into the first few paragraphs, he was hooked. He disregarded his sleep deprivation and kept on reading, however, it took over his body little by little until the drowsiness won him over. His head fell with a thud on the pages of his book.  
  
"Omi, wake up!"  
  
He bolted upright. Panic ran through his veins as he realized that he'd be punished mercilessly for falling asleep in class. But when he looked around, he saw that he was in a bed. And it wasn't his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, I finished the first chapter! So, how did you like it? The other Weiss boys and Schwarz will be in the later chapters, in case if you're wondering. The review button is only a few centimeters away.  
  
Arigatou,  
Mystic Aurora 


End file.
